be honest, Cloud
by FaroreRayzes
Summary: saat matahari mulai tertidur, Cloud menunjukkan perasaannya. hanya dialog yang menggunakan Inggris tak bisa membayangkan Cloud berbicara Indonesia CloudxOC. please read and review..!


Angin berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Harriet yang menari mengikuti alunan musik alam.

".....haaah...." aku menarik nafas, mencoba merasakan lembutnya angin yang membelai rambutku, mencium wangi bunga Harriet yang khas pegunungan, dan mendengarkan sayup-sayup deburan ombak yang menghantam karang.

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam. Di depanku pohon besar dan tinggi berdiri kokoh di tepi tebing.

"...Amazing.." kataku tidak pada siapapun. Ladang bunga Harriet ini terbentang disisi tebing, ditengah ladang ada batu besar yang pas untuk kududuki, mematung disitu.

Aku memandangi pohon tepat beberapa meter didepanku.

"...Why you never bloom?..." tanyaku pada pohon tak berdaun itu. Seakan mendengar suaraku, ranting-rantingnya bergoyang tertiup angin.

Aku melompat dari tempatku duduk, berjalan pelan menuju sang pohon. Aku menyentuhnya, mencoba merasakan alasan ia tak bersemi. Tapi tiada guna, yang kudengar hanyalah suara ombak.

Aku memutari pohon itu, dan sekarang aku berada disampingnya. Didepanku merupakan ujung tebing yang tinggi. Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku kebawah, lautan merah terhampar luas sepanjang horizon.

"......" sudah berkali-kali aku melihat pemandangan ini, tapi rasa haru ini tak pernah hilang.

"What are you doing here?" aku meloncat kaget saat suara yang tak asing ditelingaku datang merekah. Suara langkah kaki yang tegas sekaligus ringan itu mendekat, aku berpaling, memandang pria pirang didepanku.

"You're here for work?" tanyaku pada Cloud yang sekarang berdiri disampingku.

"Yes, Cid want me deliver his thing." ia memandang matahari yang mulai bersembunyi dibalik lautan.

"—so heavy..." katanya tanpa berpaling.

"Hhaha... how can you say that. Everyday you always bring that huge sword everywhere you go." Balasku bercanda.

"Why are you here?" tanyanya lagi sambil menoleh padaku.

"This is my secret base. It's quite a surprise that you find it."

"...sorry..." katanya bersalah.

"Don't worry about that.... but that makes this our secret base, you better keep it from anyone else, 'kay?" kataku menyemangatinya.

"Okay." Katanya tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon besar dibelakangku. "Sekarang musim semi kan? Kenapa ia tidak berbunga?" Cloud menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama denganku.

"Entahlah, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bersemi, mungkin pohon ini memiliki kesedihannya tersendiri, sehingga ia takut untuk bersemi." Kataku sambil mengusap batang pohon tua yang tak terdefinisi umurnya. Cloud terdiam, dan menunduk seakan aku telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Cloud?" tanyaku khawatir.

"If that's true, then... I'm the same as this tree, right?" kata-katanya membuatku sedikit kaget. Tapi aku tersenyum. Kuulurkan kedua tanganku pada wajahnya, menyentuh kedua pipinya yang lembut dan mengangkatnya sehingga kami bisa saling memandang. Eye to eye.

" 'Used to be the same as you.' I guess that is the correct line."kata-kataku membuat dia tak percaya. Matanya yang biru masih ragu akan jawabanku.

"You have friends now. They can share your pain, your suffering, and your emptiness. So you'll realize that you'll never be alone again." Aku tersenyum, tapi pandangan Cloud masih tak percaya.

Matahari terbenam, kegelapan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang suram.

"The sun already set. Let's go home. Tifa waiting for us." Katanya sambil melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya. Rasa iri dan cemburu datang silih berganti saat nama 'Tifa' disebut oleh bibirnya yang lembut.

Aku menarik lengan pakaian kiri Cloud. "Just a little longer, please.. I don't want to go home"

Cloud hanya bisa diam dan menurut. Kami sekarang memandang mega merah yang masih menyala. Pohon disebelah kiriku mulai berbisik, saat angin membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergesekan.

".........." kami berdua terdiam. Rasa canggung mulai terasa. Tapi tiba-tiba Cloud berkata, "Can I really be accepted?"

"Huh?"

"I.... I just..." ia mencoba mengeluarkan pikirannya dalam kata-kata yang sepertinya sulit untuk diucapkan.

"I don't know. I feel like...... I never be accepted. They always smile. Like they never have problems. I just, can't keep up like that."

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi pada kebodohan Cloud yang tak kunjung sadar.

"Be honest, Cloud."

"What?"

Aku menoleh pada pria bodoh disampingku. "Look around you, and you will notice how beautiful your surroundings are." Aku berkata padanya. Wajahnya yang kaget tersamarkan oleh setitik cahaya dari arah belakang yang terbang di depan wajahnya. Ia berbalik, memandang ladang bunga Harriet yang dari tadi ia belakangi.

Bunga yang siang tadi biasa saja, sekarang kelopaknya bersinar terang. Ladang bunga ini sekarang terlihat seperti kolam dengan ribuan lilin yang menyala. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang tertiup angin, beterbangan. Seperti kunang-kunang yang menari. Deburan ombak dibawah kami menambah suasana menjadi lebih romantis.

"What the —?" katanya tak percaya.

"Harriet flowers. The flower that bloom only in spring. They're glowing white at night. Isn't it beautifull?"

Cloud masih terdiam tak percaya. "You know..." kataku tiba-tiba. Cloud memalingkan wajahnya padaku.

"You don't need to work hard to be special. Just being born, live as it is, and before you know it, you already special to someone." Kataku sambil mendekatkan diriku padanya.

"Just like you that is special to me."

Cloud tersenyum. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just gets blind. Never look at my surrounding. Never see, that my surrounding and them is really beautifull and care."

"—I guess I owe you one..." Katanya bercanda. Aku tersenyum senang, karena perasaanku sampai padanya.

***

Kami berdua tertidur di balik batu yang tadi kududuki, menghadap pada pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi melindungi kami. Tidur kami sangat pulas, di selimuti oleh bunga Harriet yang menari-nari. Berbantalkan pundak Cloud aku tersenyum. Cloud menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskanku.

Tanpa diketahui oleh pasangan yang sedang bermimpi indah tersebut, sebuah kuncup tumbuh dan mekar. Sebuah bunga kecil. Bunga merah muda kecil, yang siap untuk berkembang dan mewarnai pohon yang selama ini suram. Ada suara yang berbisik, entah suara sang gadis, atau suara sang pangeran, atau mungkin suara sang pohon.

"_Thank you, for always there for me."_


End file.
